This study is examining patterns of drug use and changes in these patterns as the sample of black youths passes through the adolescent and young adult stages of their life span. Drug use (non-medical) will be analyzed in relation to: 1) physical and emotional health status; 2) physical growth and development; 3) psychosocial attributes; 4) socio-cultural background--all measured at two points in time. Reinterviews (6-8 years later) have been completed with 89 percent of the original sample who were still alive and in the metropolitan New York Area. These 536 youths (259 Female, 277 Males--a ratio similar to the original sample) represent 80 percent of all the initial sample. In the coming year, analyses will be conducted of: 1) Age, sex, and other sub-cultural variations in drug use behavior in this high risk, urban black youth population. 2) Precursors or predictors--physical, developmental, psychosocial and social structural--of drug use (analysis of baseline data relative to subsequent drug behavior). 3) Health correlates of drug use behavior (current physical, emotional and psychosocial status relative to drug use behavior). 4) Longitudinal analysis of health consequences of drug use: changes in health attributable to drug use behavior (timing, extent, and type). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Brunswick, Ann F. Indicators of Health Status in Adolescence. Int. J. Hlth Serv., Vol. 6, No. 3, pp 475-492, 1976. Brunswick, Ann F. Health and Drug Behavior: Preliminary findings from a study of urban black adolescents. Addict. Dis. 3 (2) in press, 1977.